Nightmares of God: Terumi, el Dios
by AlmaVieja
Summary: Afuro es un poderoso dios habitante de Asgard. Pero incluso los dioses tienen que hacer cosas que no les agradan. Prometido en matrimonio a su hermano, Kazemaru, decide huir al mundo humano para no tener que cumplir con las atrocidades que se piden de él y enseñar una lección a su padre. Las cosas no salen tan bien como lo esperaba. Morir habría sido más fácil. [AU, One-Shot]


_**Esta es la cuarta parte de una serie de fics titulada "Nightmares of God", que consiste en varios fanfics relacionados. Los primeros son varios one-shots respecto a los personajes principales y después una historia de varios capítulos que los involucra a todos. Loosely based on Avengers.**_

 _ **Nota: Para entender este OS no es necesario haber leído los otros, pero recomiendo mucho haber leído al menos el de Osamu antes.  
**_

 _ **Advertencias: Este OS tiene una escena un poco cruda/sangrienta.**_

 _ **Buena lectura~**_

* * *

 **NIGHTMARES OF GOD  
**

 **Cuarta entrega: Terumi, el Dios.**

* * *

El dios del Viento, Kazemaru, ingresó a la habitación de su hermano mayor, Aphrodi, con la noche deslizándose entre los pasillos y habitaciones afuera, al otro lado de la puerta. Cerró tras de sí, observando al dios mayor. Aphrodi le lanzó una mirada desinteresada sobre su hombro. Sus seis largas alas reposaban tranquilamente, colgando de su espalda y resbalando sobre el suelo, produciendo un sonido de siseos y liberando electricidad.

–¿Se te ofrece algo, mi querido hermanito? –inquirió el dios del Trueno, rubio y de ojos rojos, piel blanca como la luz de las estrellas. Kazemaru se acercó a él con paso gatuno. Su vestimenta, sostenida por un cinturón de bronce, dejaba caer la tela turquesa, del mismo color que su cabello, por entre sus piernas, dejando sus muslos al descubierto. Su piel brillaba, aceitada con fragancias cálidas y sensuales. Sus pasos eran hipnóticos para la mitad de los habitantes de su reino, pero no así para Aphrodi que siempre, _siempre_ tenía que resistirse a sus intentos por seducirlo.

–¿No vas a acompañar a tu futuro cónyuge a dormir esta noche? –le inquirió, acercándose amenazantemente a él y tocándole el pecho con suavidad e insinuación. Aphrodi simplemente se movió para romper el contacto y alejarse de él.

–No voy a dormir contigo antes de la ceremonia de matrimonio, ya te lo he dicho –le soltó con un poco de agresividad contenida, cada vez más harto de esos avances de su menor, mientras caminaba hacia el centro de su habitación en el que había una especie de pozo de piedra. Sin embargo, en el interior del pozo, en lugar de un agujero de oscuridad infinita había una enorme esfera blanca de apariencia acuosa que flotaba en medio de un líquido de colores tornasol, similar a lo que quedaría de un arcoíris derretido. Aphrodi la miró con anhelo, deseando sumergirse en sus secretos por un rato, pero no podría mientras su molesto hermano estuviese ahí.

–¿Por qué te quieres resistir siempre, Afuro?

–No me digas así –espetó, reaccionando ante el nombre más tosco y opaco que los dioses le habían dado. Prefería el nombre de los humanos, _Aphrodi,_ una deformación extraña de su nombre original.

–¿Por qué eres siempre tan… descortés? –pareció utilizar la última palabra al no encontrar una mejor para describirlo que no fuese mucho más grosera–. Yo sólo quiero hacerte feliz.

–No me digas tonterías. Tú eres un caprichoso, como el viento. Soplas cuando se te da la gana y jamás te quedas en el mismo lugar.

Kazemaru se aproximó y le abrazó por detrás, teniendo cuidado de no aprisionar demasiado sus delgadas alas. Depositó un beso ligero sobre la parte posterior de su cuello.

–¿Temes que no te sea fiel? ¿Es eso?

Aphrodi usó sus alas para librarse de él, extendiéndolas con fuerza. Después rodeó el pozo para quedar del lado opuesto a Kazemaru, mirándolo por encima de la gigantesca perla blanca que giraba frente a él.

–Oh, Kazemaru, dios del Viento, mi hermano, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí? –inquirió con una afectación fingida, mirando al menor con cansancio. Kazemaru sonrió con una inocencia falsa.

–Te quiero a ti. Entero y todo para mí. Y tú ya sabes que nos vamos a pertenecer el uno al otro, así que no sé por qué te resistes. Yo tan sólo quiero que me quieras. No está mal visto pasar tiempo con tu futuro consorte antes del matrimonio.

Aunque dijo eso, pareció saber que su causa estaba perdida y terminó dándose la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

–Buenas noches, mi amado. Que descanses bien. Por favor no te desveles demasiado mirando a esa inútil esfera. Después de todo, falta muy poco para que desaparezca.

Tras eso, salió. La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas dejando al dios mayor en silencio. Aphrodi apretó los puños y miró a la esfera blanca. Levantó un delgado dedo y tocó con él cualquier punto de su superficie. Ésta inmediatamente empezó a adquirir color, partiendo del punto en el que él la había tocado, llenándose de verde, azul, café y blanco. Una fiel representación del planeta tierra que ellos protegían.

O al menos, eso era lo que se suponía que hacían. Hasta que su padre había decidido que estaba harto de él y todo lo que contenía y había concretado un matrimonio arreglado entre él y su hermano para que juntos como el dios del Trueno y del Viento procrearan a la Tormenta más grande del universo, una que fuera capaz de destruir a la humanidad y a todo lo que hubiese creado. Aphrodi giró la figura del planeta frente a él con un dedo, observando a las nubes moverse y a los vientos soplar.

Él no estaba de acuerdo con exterminar a la humanidad. No es que la amara ni que tuviese una apreciación especial por ella, pero simplemente no le parecía justo acabar con tanta vida solo por el capricho de un dios aburrido. Mucho menos le parecía atractiva la idea de tener que casarse con su volátil e inconsistente hermano menor y tener que pasar con él el resto de su vida.

Estaba seguro de que tenía cosas más interesantes que hacer por el resto de su eternidad que soportar los berrinches de Kazemaru.

Fue pasando puntos en específico del planeta, puntos que a pesar de su ausente aprecio le causaban un cierto interés y curiosidad, _personas,_ más que nada. Individuos de entre los siete billones que habitaban el planeta tierra que, de hecho, le llamaban la atención.

Inició con Estados Unidos, donde estaba ese presumido pelirrojo que se había creado una máquina que le permitía tener habilidades más allá de sus limitaciones humanas. Aunque a Aphrodi le fastidiaba, tenía que admitir que tenía una inteligencia bastante sorprendente. Al sumergir la yema de su dedo en un punto en particular de Estados Unidos, la esfera hizo una especie de "acercamiento" que le mostraba, en vez del globo terráqueo de antes, una imagen aérea de la habitación precisa en la que Hiroto Kira se encontraba en aquel momento.

Le vio hablando con aquel chico que era líder de una importante organización humana… _¿CLIER? ¿CLIER_ era que era? Ah, la verdad mucho no le importaba. Más le importaba el nombre del otro chico que, por lo que sabía, era muy joven para tener el puesto que tenía. Kidou Yuuto. Los escuchó hablar por un rato, discutiendo las mismas teorías que llevaban años de amistad discutiendo. Era tarde por la noche y los dos se tomaban un par de cafés muy cargados que pudiesen combatir sus ojeras. Los humanos y su tendencia a forzarse más allá de lo que sus naturalezas estaban hechas para soportar…

Pero ellos en definitiva no eran los más interesantes. Aphrodi tenía un favorito. Retiró su dedo de la esfera de modo que el acercamiento se deshizo, regresando a la esfera a su apariencia de globo terráqueo. La giró y entonces volvió a hundir el dedo en Japón.

 _Captain Japan._ Sonrió ante la imagen del hombre que no sabía si era simplemente repulsivo o completamente fascinante. Endou Mamoru, el humano al que había observado por más tiempo, porque era el que más había existido. No sabía siquiera si llamarle humano era realmente exacto. Para Aphrodi, que le había acompañado a lo largo de sus longevos años de esa impersonal manera, observándolo a través de su esfera, Endou casi se sentía como un igual. Un hijo inmortal de los dioses que había sido condenado a vivir su eternidad entre los perecederos humanos, quedándose cada vez más sólo aún si estaba rodeado de mil millones de personas que conocían su nombre y su rostro.

Qué solitario debía ser. A Aphrodi no le sorprendía darse cuenta de que el hombre había enloquecido. Que le quedaban pocos pensamientos cuerdos y claros en su cabeza.

Después de todo, a los dioses les solía pasar igual. Quizá era ese el motivo por el que su padre quería terminar con la humanidad. Por buscar algo interesante qué hacer con sus inacabables años o porque les tenía envidia, a ellos y a su esporádica vida. Aphrodi, clavando sus rojizos ojos en la imagen de Endou Mamoru que estaba tomándose un suntuoso almuerzo con su "novia", frunció el ceño, preguntándose en qué ocuparía los inicios de sus noches una vez que la humanidad se terminara, preguntándose a qué se iban a dedicar los dioses una vez que no quedaran humanos a los que proteger.

Se enderezó lentamente y movió la mirada hacia su armario de enormes puertas de madera quemada. Alejó sus manos de la esfera, de modo que esta eventualmente regresaría a su estado original de superficie blanca y aperlada como un orbe de leche y crema. Dio unos pasos ligeros hacia el armario, sus pies desnudos andando sobre la piedra fría y sus alas deslizándose detrás de él.

Abrió las grandes puertas de par en par con un simple movimiento de manos. Un aroma de metal puro, plata clara y blanca y fragantes piedras preciosas llegó a su nariz.

El armario estaba ocupado por únicamente dos cosas: su armadura y su arma.

Su armadura consistía en una coraza hecha de plata ligera con unas elegantes hombreras, grabadas con trazos estilizados que representaban flores y tallos de las plantas más bellas que crecían en Asgard; tenía un cinturón de cuero entintado en tono azul eléctrico y un bellísimo casco de plata que tenía incrustados brillantes zafiros de diferentes tamaños a todo el derredor y al frente. Era la armadura digna del hijo mayor del líder de los dioses de Asgard.

Su arma, por otro lado, consistía en un arco enorme que sólo alguien con su fuerza podría manejar con maestría y ligereza, hecho de pesada madera blanca y con un hilo resistente que había sido tejido con el cabello de su poderosa y encantadora madre. Su carcaj estaba hecho también de cuero azul y sus flechas eran de una piedra similar al diamante, denominada diamantina por él mismo, sólo porque le había parecido una palabra bonita.

Su armadura y su arma llevaban guardadas ya muchas eras. Las había usado únicamente cuando su tío y su padre los habían entrenado a él y a todos sus hermanos y hermanas en el arte del combate, para convertirlos en guerreros dignos de heredar los reinos celestiales. Sin embargo, como disfrutaban de una larga era de paz, no había aparecido la necesidad de utilizarlas. Se habían quedado ahí guardadas, tras las puertas de madera, acumulando sus fragancias viejas en el interior del oscuro armario.

Aphrodi metió sus delgadas manos al mueble de madera y extrajo las piezas de cuero y de metal, dejándolas sobre la cama. Después empezó a vestirse con ellas, colocando cada pieza con cuidado y poniéndose de último el casco, el cual admiró en la superficie de su espejo enmarcado en roble viejo. Su largo cabello había sido recogido en una coleta que ahora caía por la parte posterior del casco, a través de una apertura que había sido diseñada precisamente para ello. Un mechón de cabello caía de cualquier modo sobre su frente, en medio de sus ojos rojos. Contempló la imagen de sí mismo por un momento, asegurándose de que todo hubiese quedado en su lugar, antes de voltearse y tomar el arco y el carcaj de sobre la cama y salir silenciosamente de su habitación.

El castillo de Asgard por la noche era frío y silencioso, con aroma a niebla y a luz de luna. Aphrodi tenía las alas levantadas mientras avanzaba, para que no fueran produciendo descargas al arrastrarse sobre el suelo y no alertaran a nadie de su presencia. Sus pasos eran ligeros e indetectables, y de lejos simulaba a una criatura gigantesca y peligrosa, sus seis alas extendidas dándole un aire tétrico a su silueta. Se aseguró de no pasar por donde sabía que habría guardias y, tras caminar por un rato, llegó hasta los jardines posteriores del castillo, donde había fuentes secas y vegetación descuidada. Era una sección que nadie usaba por lo que su padre había permitido que quedara en el olvido, como una pieza irrelevante de la construcción.

La verdad era que aquella era la primera vez que Aphrodi iba hasta ahí, porque hasta entonces él también la había considerado innecesaria. Sin embargo, ahí estaba ahora, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y la cabeza dándole vueltas. Fue caminando hasta el centro del jardín, donde sabía que estaba lo que buscaba. En su interior tenía algo de duda y desasosiego, pero siguió avanzando de cualquier modo hasta llegar a las que parecían dos enormes placas semicirculares de piedra que estaban colocadas juntas, formando un círculo sobre el suelo. Algunas hierbas habían crecido en sus aristas, haciéndolas lucir viejas e inútiles. Pero Aphrodi sabía –o al menos esperaba– que ahí abajo estuviera lo que ansiaba encontrar.

La puerta al mundo humano.

Tras sus cavilaciones previas algo le había quedado claro. Los seres humanos eran un eje vital en la existencia de los dioses. Sin ellos, sin nada qué proteger o a lo que mirar, ¿qué les quedaba? Nada más que sus vidas vacías y eternas entre los cielos. Aphrodi sospechaba que tanta carencia de propósito terminaría causando guerras y conflictos interminables entre dioses aburridos. No lo podía permitir. De ninguna manera. Así que, si era necesario, terminaría haciendo el único sacrificio que se le ocurría para evitar todo eso. Sacrificaría su propia vida en pos de la humanidad y en pos también de los dioses.

Daba igual. De cualquier forma, él no quería casarse con Kazemaru.

Ese pensamiento le hizo mirar con nerviosismo por sobre su hombro, no fuese a ser que él estuviese por ahí, conociendo lo obsesivo y acosador que podía ser. Sin embargo, parecía estar solo, acompañado únicamente por el silencio profundo de un mundo que carecía de insectos o animales y que por tanto caía en un trance mudo cuando los dioses se iban a dormir. Suspiró, aspirando por una última vez aquel aire asgardiano que quizá jamás volvería a sentir. Tras eso, extrajo una flecha de su carcaj y la apuntó hacia las puertas. La lanzó y las enormes puertas estallaron inmediatamente en pedazos, produciendo un ruido grotesco y esparciéndose en todas direcciones. Él se protegió con sus alas, las cuales formaron un campo protector a su alrededor. Una vez que la calma regresó, el dios lanzó una mirada a lo que había quedado tras las ahora desaparecidas piedras. Era un remolino hecho de la misma sustancia tornasol que rodeaba a la perla de su habitación. La miró danzar por un momento, hipnotizado por sus movimientos rápidos e imprecisos. Sabía que tenía que irse ya, porque los guardias y quién sabe quién más no tardarían en aparecer. Así que levantó un pie y le dejó levitar por encima de la superficie de colores cambiantes, pero entonces cambió de parecer. Un ruido de pasos le dijo que, efectivamente, los guardias ya se acercaban.

–¡Señor Afuro, aléjese, es peligroso! –les escuchó gritar al acercarse. Él había retornado su pie a su lugar y se preguntaba si realmente eran tan ingenuos o tan sólo fingían no saber que había sido él mismo el que había destruido las puertas. Como fuera, se acercaban con urgencia, y Aphrodi sabía que tenía que actuar ya. Así que, sin mayor ceremonia, se lanzó cabeza primero, como un clavado, hacia la sustancia de colores mezclados. Apenas alcanzó a oír sus gritos antes de que sus oídos fueran bloqueados por lo que fuera en lo que se acababa de sumergir.

Por unos segundos no sintió nada. Pero entonces inició el tumulto. Su cuerpo empezó a soportar una gigantesca y dolorosa presión, como si el líquido se volviera piedra a su alrededor e intentara hacerlo desaparecer. Sintió que sus pulmones se vaciaban de aire y sus ojos no veían nada. Empezó a sentir raspones y golpes por todo el cuerpo, el cual fue proyectado hacia el frente, como si se deslizara por un mar de roca. Intentó dejarse simplemente llevar. La fuerza terminó arrancando un par de sus frágiles alas, causándole estallidos de dolor, y las otras estaban tan maltrechas que no tardarían en caerse también. Cerró los ojos y se dejó vencer por la inconsciencia, suponiendo que ya no había motivos para seguir despierto.

Fue hecho presa del silencio.

Aphrodi no esperaba volver a despertar.

Pero lo hizo, sin embargo. En algún momento indefinido, abrió los ojos y apenas hacerlo aspiró con fuerza, como si no hubiera respirado jamás o como si acabara de nacer. Sintió el aire extraño y desconocido entrando a sus pulmones y empezó a toser. Toser le dolió como mil demonios porque el movimiento de su cuerpo hizo presión sobre su espalda, donde sus seis alas desaparecidas habían dejado dolorosas llagas. Se puso de lado de golpe, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo, temblando y deseando estar muerto. Su brazo desnudo estaba sobre alguna superficie poco uniforme, fresca y de fuerte olor. Abrió suavemente los ojos, topándose con manchones color café y verde opaco. Se quedó así un rato sin saber cómo proceder.

A su alrededor tocaba una orquesta de sonidos inusuales, chillidos y ululares, cánticos y pequeños ruidos extraños. Supuso que eventualmente tendría que levantarse, pero justo ahora se sentía demasiado cansado y adolorido. La superficie sobre la que estaba recostado era fresca y el aire era muy, muy frío, deslizándose desagradablemente sobre su piel y sus heridas. El aroma de su propia sangre llegaba con fuerza a su sentido del olfato y estaba seguro de que tendría unos cuantos huesos rotos. Aún era de noche, por lo que pensaba que no había pasado tanto tiempo entre el momento en el que se había arrojado por las puertas y el ahora. Soltó un suave quejido, sólo por comprobar que aún tenía voz y aire en la garganta.

–¿Hola?

El sonido de una voz le sobresaltó. Abrió los ojos grandes, intentando enfocar cualquier cosa, pero su vista no estaba hecha para la oscuridad. Veía sólo sombras tenebrosas de grandes árboles y arbustos que se mecían suavemente. Sin embargo, reconoció que había un poco de luz intermitente, la luz que antes le había permitido ver un poco de color a pesar de que estuviesen en medio de una oscura noche. Al parecer la fuente de luz estaba a sus espaldas, al igual que la fuente de la voz. Quiso voltearse pero sabía que al intentarlo el dolor en su espalda regresaría y soportarlo nuevamente le pareció una empresa imposible. Hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

–Hola –respondió con su suave voz, entintada un poco por el dolor y la incomodidad. Escuchó ruido detrás de él y por un momento quiso entrar en pánico, pero concluyó que no tenía sentido. Estaba desecho de cualquier forma y enfrentar a algún enemigo era algo que no podría hacer. No tenía idea de en dónde se encontraría su arco y su carcaj ya no estaba colgado de su espalda, así que su ubicación también era un misterio. Se quedó como estaba mientras los pasos se acercaban y se detenían cerca de él, a un lado de su cabeza. Notó en su vista periferia a una silueta grande que se había agachado cerca de él.

–¿Cómo te sientes?

¿La pregunta era en serio? ¿Qué acaso él no podía darse cuenta de que estaba hecho papilla? Suspiró con la poca fuerza que le quedaba en sus pulmones.

–Mal. ¿Quién eres tú? –quitando el peligro de su inminente muerte, la identidad de aquel desconocido le causaba más curiosidad.

–Me llamo Desarm –respondió el otro con suavidad, como poco convencido de sus propias palabras–. Lo más cercano que tenemos ahora es un pueblo llamado Teterino. Ya estamos muy lejos de Moscú, al menos para ir a pie, así que te llevaré ahí para conseguir a algún médico que pueda tratar tus heridas. Lo lamento pero no tengo ningún material de curación, así que no he podido hacer mucho por ti.

Aphrodi hizo un esfuerzo enorme por mover levemente la cabeza, deslizando el metal de su casco que aún tenía puesto sobre la que, ahora entendía, era tierra del suelo de algún bosque, para poder mirar a la persona que estaba ahí. Distinguió de a poco sus facciones duras y atractivas, salpicadas por luz débil que hacía a su piel blanca lucir un poco amarillenta. Su cabello era completamente negro, como el carbón y el azabache, y caía salvajemente a ambos lados de su rostro y por encima de sus hombros, como si llevara años sin peinarse. Vestía un simple y delgado suéter negro que estaba pegado a su figura como una segunda piel, dejando poco a la imaginación en su torso formado y sus brazos gruesos. Vestía también unos pantalones del mismo color y unas botas que estaban bastante sucias. Aphrodi notó que sus pantalones tenían un aroma confuso como a agua de río mezclada con restos de muerte.

–Desarm –repitió, como si ignorara todo lo demás–. ¿Por qué estás ayudándome? Debieras haberme dejado morir.

Movió una mano torpemente sobre la tierra, hundiendo los dedos en ella para sentir su textura. Movió los ojos y vio a su brazo frente a él, recién notó que tenía lo que parecían ser largas hojas pegadas a todo lo largo del brazo. Frunció levemente el ceño pero no dijo nada. La energía que había utilizado para hablar ahora parecía excesiva y sentía que sus pulmones ya no querían cooperar con ningún esfuerzo innecesario. Así que permaneció en silencio y se guardó en la cabeza las mil cosas que sentía ganas de cuestionar. Desarm se puso de pie. Lo vio desaparecer de su campo de visión y, momentos después, volvió a aparecer frente a él.

–¿Tienes sed?

–¿Qué no escuchaste lo que te acabo de decir?

–¿Quieres que te deje morir?

Otra vez sus pulmones protestaron y ya no respondió. Desarm se hincó junto a él con un recipiente de metal entre manos. Aphrodi sintió el aroma fuerte a agua de río dentro de él, la misma que se sentía sobre los pantalones del pelinegro. Se formuló mil historias en su cabeza de lo que aquella suerte de aromas podría significar. De lo que ese hombre significaba. Le miró con sus ojos rojizos y luego volvió a bajar la mirada, como comunicando un mensaje mudo.

–Creí que morirías –confesó Desarm, y Aphrodi volvió a levantar la mirada para observar sus facciones fuertes. Tuvo que fruncir el ceño cuando percibió una coloración extraña en sus ojos, que no sabía si era su imaginación, producto del ángulo y de la luz escasa que les rodeaba, o si realmente estaba ahí–. Cuando te encontré estabas mucho peor que ahora. Supuse que morirías. Sólo me quedé para evitar que algún animal salvaje se llevara tu cuerpo, pero no pensaba que vivirías. Pudiste haber muerto de mil maneras. Una infección, pérdida de sangre, tus heridas… –pausó y le contempló momentáneamente, la luz entrecortada bailando sobre su piel lisa–. Creo que tu cuerpo no se ha puesto de acuerdo contigo en que deberías morir, porque se está esforzando bastante en seguir vivo –finalizó, y luego sus ojos descendieron hasta el brazo del rubio, al cual dirigió una mano grande pero gentil, acariciando suavemente una de las hojas que estaban pegadas sobre él. Aphrodi se sintió estremecer ante el contacto de su mano helada.

–Entonces pudiste haberme matado y sacado de mi miseria, ¿te parece que este sufrimiento es mucho mejor?

Los extraños ojos negros volvieron a levantarse, mirándole con atención. Aphrodi le observó con cuidado, confirmando más o menos -si es que podía confiar de alguna manera en su propia percepción- que efectivamente sus ojos tenían un color extraño e inhumano. Completamente negros con unas pupilas del color del ámbar en medio, las cuales le observaban como si se tratara de los ojos de un león. Eran los ojos de una bestia.

–Parece que te he puesto a pensar, ¿en qué piensas?

Sabía reconocer cuando un ser humano tenía una tormenta en la cabeza. Lo había visto cientos de veces. Endou Mamoru era el mejor ejemplo de seres que tenían tormentas en la cabeza.

–Nada –respondió con un tono tajante, como molesto, y desvió la mirada, alejando también su mano del brazo de Aphrodi–. ¿Tienes sed? –volvió a preguntar, pero ahora parecía mucho menos interesado en realmente dar de beber al dios. Parecía, de hecho, estar en búsqueda de cualquier excusa disponible para alejarse de él.

–Tengo ganas de dormir.

–Entonces duerme.

–Aún puedes matarme mientras duermo, no es muy tarde.

Sonrió y cerró los ojos. Estaba incómodo, estaba adolorido, estaba estrepitosamente confundido y algo en su interior se moría de ganas de descubrir quién era este hombre que le estaba ayudando y por qué tenía esos extraños ojos. Sin embargo, sin importar todo lo que estuviese pensando o sintiendo, el cansancio sobre su cuerpo era tan imponente y pesado que se deshizo de todo lo demás. Sintió a su cuerpo sumergirse suavemente en una inconsciencia cómoda y necesitada, aun el aroma de agua de río en su nariz y el sonido de Desarm volviendo a levantarse en sus oídos.

Cuando volvió a despertar, el bosque se había ido. No estaba más bajo un cielo raso ni sobre una superficie terrosa. Los aromas habían cambiado, ahora el olor más fuerte era el de madera vieja y polvosa y el de humedad que se comía el interior del lugar en el que se encontraba. Abrió los ojos y observó lo que parecía ser una pared de madera. Estaba sobre su costado, recostado en alguna superficie más o menos cómoda. Levantó el brazo que no estaba debajo de él para tocar con sus dedos pequeños la superficie astillosa de la madera. La acarició, sintiéndola casi deshacerse bajo sus yemas. Luego observó su brazo. Estaba limpio, sin rastros ni de tierra ni de sangre. Las hojas se habían ido y lucía como un brazo nuevo. Las heridas se habían deshecho, convirtiéndose en piel blanca. Notó que ya no tenía puesto ni su casco ni su coraza, y que ahora él olía también fuertemente a agua de río. Olía a eso y a hojas verdes, a trapos limpios y a manos cuidadosas. Todo lo que había pasado sobre su piel y había dejado un poco de sí en ella. Olfateó con más fuerza para intentar adivinar que más había en la habitación sin necesidad de verla. Para su sorpresa, no sólo sintió el olor a plata y a piedras de su armadura, sino que también sintió el perfume de la madera de su arco y el del cuero de su carcaj. De la sorpresa, se dio la vuelta sobre sí mismo, acostándose boca arriba y volteando la cabeza en dirección al otro extremo de la habitación. Sintió un ardor en sus espaldas, pero leve, nada tan grave como lo que había sentido antes cuando sus heridas habían estado más frescas. Supuso que el proceso de recuperación ya estaba bastante avanzado.

Encontró ahí, al otro lado de la habitación, su enorme arco apoyado sobre el suelo, reclinado sobre una mesita desvencijada, y su carcaj lleno de flechas encima de la misma mesita. Su casco también estaba sobre la mesa y su coraza reposaba sobre el suelo. Aphrodi contempló el resto de la habitación. No era grande, y lo único que había además de la mesa y de sus cosas era una silla, una ventana con cristales un poco rotos, un par de cubetas sobre el suelo, una estufa oxidada y mucho, mucho polvo. También había una entrada a un pequeño pasillo oscuro y una puerta que probablemente daba hacia afuera. Aphrodi estaba sobre una cama, tapado con una sábana gruesa y suave que le daba mucho calor, combatiendo al frío del ambiente.

Se escuchó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y entonces apareció Desarm por el pasillo. Estaba sin camisa y con el cabello mojado, el frío parecía no afectarle en lo más mínimo.

Desarm lo observó, deteniéndose al inicio del pasillo. Aphrodi le miró de vuelta. Los ojos rojos viajaron con velocidad a los orbes del otro, queriendo confirmar lo que había visto antes. Y sí, ahí estaba, sus ojos negros como la noche con unas pupilas de veneno y fuego en medio, brillantes como un quinqué.

–¿Cómo te sientes?

–¿Dedicas la vida a preguntarle a la gente cómo se siente?

Desarm levantó una ceja. Pareció decidir no darle importancia y se acercó, sentándose al pie de la cama y observando sus brazos con concentración. Aphrodi le miró con el ceño fruncido y se sentó sobre la cama. Al hacerlo los ojos negros le miraron, y Aphrodi levantó una mano para tocar el bíceps de su brazo desnudo.

–¿Por qué tienes la piel tan fría? –cuestionó, presionando suavemente sobre el músculo del hombre. No sólo era helado, sino también duro como piedra. Aphrodi retiró la mano y volvió a mirarle–. ¿Qué le pasó a tus ojos?

Sólo la mención de eso y Desarm volteó el rostro rápidamente. Se levantó, como si quisiera huir y se acercó a la puerta.

–Estoy cocinando algo. Ahora te lo traigo.

Sin más salió por la puerta, exponiendo su piel desnuda a las frías temperaturas del exterior. No parecía importarle. Aphrodi volvió a recostarse, analizando al hombre y a la situación en la que se encontraba.

Esto no era precisamente lo que había estado planeando. Su idea iba más por el rumbo de morirse y hacer que así su padre se diera cuenta de su error. Era un dios, renacería algún día, por eso la idea de suicidarse no le resultaba tan grotesca e impensable. Sopló, moviendo el mechón de cabello que siempre le caía por la frente. Cerró los ojos y se quedó así, fingiendo dormir.

Con los ojos cerrados podía concentrarse mejor en sus otros sentidos. En su sentido del oído, por ejemplo, que escuchaba afuera ruidos que para él eran ajenos y desconocidos, como el cantar de aves, el parloteo de algunos mamíferos pequeños y el ruido de peces aleteando entre el agua.

 _Peces. Agua._ Por supuesto, estaban junto a un río. A donde fuera que estuviese yendo, era probable que Desarm se hubiese mantenido recorriendo la longitud de algún río, motivo por el cual él olía tanto a eso. Claro que eso aún no explicaba el aroma a muerte de sus pantalones. ¿Sería un ermitaño solitario y subnormal que se dedicaba a asesinar a jóvenes incautos?

…

No, eso no tenía ningún sentido, si lo que el hombre había hecho con él había sido exactamente lo opuesto a matarlo. Vamos que Aphrodi mismo le había pedido que lo hiciera y en cambio el tipo le había conseguido una cama y le había limpiado todas sus heridas. Y ahora, además, cocinaba para él.

Eso le llevó a lo siguiente que podía escuchar. Fuego, el sonido de metal calentándose, agua burbujeando, y entonces percibió el aroma de verduras y de carne de conejo. En Asgard solían llevarles animales de la tierra para comer, y por ello podía reconocer sin problema aquel olor inconfundible. También sentía el aroma a sangre y a pelaje descartado, lo que le hizo adivinar que el propio Desarm había cazado al conejo que estaba cocinando. Abrió los ojos y se puso ágilmente de pie, su cuerpo sin dar señal alguna de todo el daño que había recibido tan sólo… _quiénsabecuántotiempo_ antes. Ah, ahora tenía una nueva cosa que preguntarle a Desarm. Se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a salir, pero entonces se lo pensó mejor.

Salió al encuentro de Desarm con la sábana gruesa de colores opacos envuelta sobre su cuerpo. Desarm volteó a mirarlo apenas le escuchó salir y luego regresó inmediatamente la mirada a su cacerola que ya iba echando humo.

Aphrodi fue y se sentó junto a Desarm en completo silencio, sobre un tronco que estaba de lado sobre el suelo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada ni se miró. Desarm sacó entonces un tazón de madera de quién sabe dónde y sumergió un cucharón en la cacerola, empezando a rellenar el plato. Aphrodi miró al tazón rellenarse como si fuese la cosa más fascinante del mundo. Y lo era, un poquito, a decir verdad, porque esta era la primera vez en su vida que comería en un tazón de madera que había sido servido de una cacerola que colgaba sobre una fogata improvisada frente a una pequeña cabaña que estaba apostada en medio de la nada. Frente a ellos fluía el río de cuyas aguas Aphrodi reconocía que habían surgido todos aquellos aromas que había sentido antes y a los alrededores había muchísimos árboles altos y fríos.

Desarm ya se había vuelto a colocar su suéter negro. Aphrodi notó que junto a la cabaña había otra mesa y un par de sillas. Encima de ella había una bolsa que, supuso, contenía todas las posesiones de Desarm. Una insana curiosidad le instaba a ir a ver qué habría dentro, pero se resistió. Estaba más cómodo donde estaba.

–¿Qué haces, Desarm?

El pelinegro le miró. Su mirada era de confusión, como preguntándole "¿por qué me preguntas eso?".

–Cocino –respondió. Aphrodi recibió el tazón de madera ya lleno entre sus manos, con una cucharita de metal para comerlo–. No tengo especias ni nada así, así que tal vez no esté tan bueno. Lo siento.

Aphrodi le miró y luego a su tazón humeante. Sonrió.

–Se ve saludable. Pero no te preguntaba qué era lo que hacías en este momento, sino, ¿qué haces en la vida?

Vio a la mirada de Desarm cambiar. Cambió a la mirada de un león lastimado. Dolor. Arrepentimiento. Vergüenza. Aphrodi se arrepintió de haber preguntado.

–Lo siento, no me tienes que decir.

Desarm asintió apenas al tiempo que se servía él también un tazón. Hubo un rato de silencio.

–Mi nombre es Aphrodi –dijo, y le miró–. Intenté suicidarme.

Desarm se detuvo y le miró de vuelta. Le vio fruncir levemente el ceño, cuestionando.

–Es muy complicado. Mi padre quería que me casara en un matrimonio arreglado con alguien a quien no soporto mucho. Además, quería que haga algo verdaderamente malo. No soporté su presión y decidí irme.

Supuso que sonaba como una explicación que un ser humano común sería capaz de comprender. Aún si Desarm no lucía como alguien común.

–¿Puedo preguntarte tu nombre completo? Todos tienen nombres y apellidos, ¿no es así?

El pelinegro terminó de servir su tazón.

–Desarm. Sólo Desarm.

Su tono apagado no dejó lugar a réplica.

El pelinegro ayudó a Aphrodi a dirigirse a la mesa, sosteniendo su plato para que él pudiera mantener la sábana enrollada sobre él. Se sentaron en la mesa que había junto a la cabaña y el de ojos negros volvió a darle su tazón.

–Si quieres puedes comer dentro. Está más caliente.

–No, aquí estoy bien. Me gusta el río.

Desarm asintió y entonces ambos empezaron a comer. Aphrodi se metió la primera cucharada de caldo humeante a la boca y se quemó. Soltó un gritito al tiempo que se sostenía la cara.

–Aphrodi, está caliente… –dijo el pelinegro, como señalando lo aplastantemente obvio y Aphrodi le lanzó una mirada de reclamo. Desarm sonrió–. Espera a que la cuchara se enfríe un poco antes de meterla a tu boca.

Las comidas en Asgard siempre estaban a una temperatura perfecta. Esto era incomprensible.

–Tú comiste sin problema –reclamó el rubio, cuando al fin pudo hablar. Desarm asintió con suavidad.

–Lo siento. Tengo una lengua resistente.

Aphrodi le miró con el ceño fruncido y luego le lanzó la misma mirada a su comida, echándole un poco de desprecio por su atrevida afrenta en contra de su divina boca.

–No puedo creer que un ser humano sea más resistente que un di… –se cortó, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir. Miró a Desarm, quien le miraba de vuelta expectante. Aphrodi ladeó la mirada y fingió que no había dicho nada–. ¿Te gustan los ríos?

Desarm levantó una ceja.

–Sí. Supongo.

–¿Este es tu río favorito?

–… No tengo realmente un río favorito.

Aphrodi empezaba a sospechar que su conversación no era del todo normal. Que él no sabía exactamente de qué hablaban las personas de manera común aún a pesar de que solía observar pláticas entre humanos todo el tiempo. Claro, Captain Japan y Hiroto Kira no eran precisamente el mejor ejemplo de cómo sostener conversaciones normales.

–Bueno… háblame de ti, ¿en dónde aprendiste a cocinar?

–Espera –se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió nuevamente a la fogata. Aphrodi le observó traer el frasco de metal que le había visto antes así como dos vasos de madera–. Lo siento, lo había olvidado –dejó los vasos sobre la mesa y sirvió agua en ambos–. Está hervida –dijo como comentario final, y Aphrodi no tenía la menor idea de a qué se referiría con eso, pero la aceptó de todas formas y bebió.

El sabor a río era fuerte. Sabor a rocas, a peces, a kilómetros recorridos, a agua de lluvia y montañas. Era un sabor exquisito, aunque se sentía levemente diluido. Aphrodi se preguntó si a eso se referiría Desarm con "hervido". Era como si parte de sus propiedades se hubiesen muerto.

–Gracias.

Desarm asintió.

–Entonces…

–Ah, claro… mis padres me enseñaron. Los dos eran muy buenos cocineros –notó un brillo extraño en sus ojos. _Eran._ Notó eso también.

–Suena a buenos padres. Los míos no han cocinado jamás en su vida.

Desarm le miró.

–¿Tenías cocineros?

Aphrodi asintió. Los dioses tenían múltiples sirvientes humanos. Eran secuestrados, sus recuerdos borrados, y convertidos en los sirvientes perfectos.

–Tenía gente que hiciera todo por mí. Eso a veces es muy aburrido.

–No lo dudo. Y… el matrimonio arreglado, ¿era con una familia importante?

Aphrodi le miró.

Bueno, _su propia familia_ definitivamente contaba como una familia importante. La más importante de todo Asgard, de hecho.

–Sí, mucho. Pero no te imaginas lo insoportable que es la persona con la que querían que me casara. Preferiría lanzarme a un volcán.

Desarm sonrió levemente. A Aphrodi se le iluminó la cara, porque por fin parecía poder mantener una conversación decente.

–¿Y tú has querido casarte?

La pregunta pareció tomar al otro desprevenido. Desarm negó suavemente.

–Me habría gustado hacerlo algún día, pero no había llegado al punto de considerarlo seriamente. No estaba saliendo con nadie.

Aphrodi notó como el pelinegro hablaba de su vida en _tiempo pasado._ Como si se hubiese terminado o el presente estuviese desconectado de ella.

–Bueno, tienes tiempo. Aún eres muy joven.

Desarm sonrió tristemente y asintió.

–Claro, tú también.

Después de eso hubo un poco de silencio, mientras cada uno se replanteaba su vida entera, su futuro, su presente, y lo que se suponía que iban a hacer ahora.

Cuando anocheció ambos regresaron al interior de la casa. Desarm no metió nada más que su mochila y se tiró al suelo para dormir. Aphrodi le miró con extrañeza.

–¿Qué haces? No puedes dormir ahí –dijo, su cabeza saliendo por la cama y su largo cabello colgando encima de Desarm.

–No cabemos los dos en la cama.

–Entonces duerme tú aquí y yo dormiré en el suelo.

–No.

–¡¿Por qué no?!

–Porque estás herido, tienes que descansar mejor.

–¡Dime una sola parte de mi cuerpo que siga herida!

Ciertamente, después de la nutritiva comida que habían hecho, Aphrodi se sentía revitalizado y ya no le dolía prácticamente nada.

–Aphrodi, estoy bien. Duérmete.

–No puedo dormir sabiendo que estás en el suelo.

–…

Ambos se miraron retadoramente. Uno queriendo obligar al otro a subirse a la cama y el otro queriendo obligarlo a callarse y dormirse.

–Duérmete –dijo el de ojos negros como palabra final y se volteó, dándole la espalda al rubio. Por un momento Aphrodi no dijo nada así que creyó que finalmente había ganado la discusión.

Sin embargo, inmediatamente después el rubio se bajó de la cama y se acostó junto a él, poniéndose de lado también de modo que las espaldas de ambos quedaron juntas, y compartiéndole un poco de su sábana de manera torpe. Desarm le miró por sobre su hombro y suspiró, negando con la cabeza. Supuso que esperaría a que se durmiera y después lo subiría a la cama.

Cuando Aphrodi despertó, estaba sobre la cama y Desarm ya estaba despierto. Estaba sentado en la silla de la habitación y miraba hacia afuera por la ventana.

–Buenos días –dijo el rubio, queriendo preguntar cómo había llegado a la cama pero absteniéndose. El otro parecía estar muy pensativo.

–Buenos días –respondió, volteando para mirarle sobre el hombro–. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Aphrodi sonrió de lado.

–Ya veo que a eso te dedicas, en verdad.

Desarm sonrió y regresó la vista al frente.

–Estaba pensando en lo que haré ahora, ¿tú tienes alguna idea de lo que harás?

–Envolverme en esta sábana –acto seguido hizo lo que dijo y se arrojó sobre la cama–. ¿Y tú?

–Voy a Smolensk.

–¿Qué hay en Smo… lensk? –preguntó, teniendo algo de dificultad en pronunciar la palabra, aún si los dioses eran versados en todos los idiomas humanos. Falta de práctica, supuso.

–Pues nada. Está alejado de Moscú, y no es muy grande, ni muy pequeño.

–¿Intentas alejarte de Moscú?

Hubo un breve silencio.

–Sí, algo así.

–¿Puedo preguntarte por qué?

–Preferiría que no.

Ahora fue Aphrodi el que guardó silencio, observándole las espaldas. Ese hombre le intrigaba de sobremanera.

–¿Puedo ir contigo?

Desarm volvió a voltearse. Le miró un momento, luego movió la mirada a las cosas que estaban sobre la pared, a un lado suyo. Las extrañas pertenencias de Aphrodi.

–Sí, claro.

Se puso de pie y recogió su mochila.

–Está muy lejos como para ir a pie. Podemos ir pidiendo que nos lleven. Estamos cerca de la carretera a Klementevskaya, si vas tú podríamos tener suerte.

Aphrodi levantó una ceja.

–¿Cómo que si voy yo?

–Porque luces mucho menos amenazante que yo.

–¿Dices que luzco débil?

–Digo que no eres un tipo gigante con los ojos raros.

Hizo una mueca casi imperceptible ante sus palabras, y luego volvió a mirar al rubio.

–Podemos decir que esas cosas tuyas son para un festival medieval o algo así –Desarm volvió a mirarlas como si quisiera preguntar por ellas, pero pareció pensarlo mejor y no dijo nada. Aphrodi se dio la vuelta sobre la cama, dándole la espalda.

–Estás diciendo que luzco débil.

–Aphrodi…

–Pero está bien, dejaré que me uses como carnada… _lure –_ agregó lo último en un suspiro bajo, usando su idioma materno asgardiano, que era muy similar al noruego de los humanos. No vio a Desarm levantar una ceja a sus espaldas.

–¿Qué dijiste?

–Nada.

–No te enojes.

El rubio le miró por sobre el hombro. La imponente figura de Desarm le tapaba la luz que entraba por la ventana. Era tan alto que si levantaba los brazos podía tocar el techo sin tener que estirar siquiera los brazos, mientras que Aphrodi tendría que ponerse incluso de puntillas para lograr tal hazaña. A pesar de sus ojos bestiales, tenía una expresión templada y tranquila, amable, cálida. Aphrodi pensaba que el mundo tendría que saber que las apariencias engañaban, porque él se consideraba mucho más peligroso de lo que Desarm pudiera serlo. Pero adivinaba que las personas tendrían motivos justos para no querer subir a alguien como Desarm, que tenía una apariencia intimidante, a su _aparato de transporte humano,_ o 'automóvil' como ellos le llamaban, pero sí a alguien como Aphrodi que había sido diseñado por sus padres para ser hermoso y tener una apariencia delicada -aun si era totalmente mortífero-.

Asintió.

–Está bien. Te perdono.

Desarm sonrió.

Desayunaron lo que había quedado del conejo que se había conservado gracias al frío, se dieron algo así como un baño -aunque Aphrodi tenía la ventaja de que su sangre de dios le impedía cosas desagradables como oler mal-, y salieron cargados con las cosas. O, más bien, Aphrodi salió con la mochila de Desarm al hombro mientras éste se colgaba el carcaj, el arco, y llevaba las piezas de su armadura bajo el brazo. Aphrodi había reparado en el hecho de que alzar su pesado arco no le había generado mayor problema, lo que le resultaba curioso porque se suponía que ni siquiera los seres humanos más fuertes podrían cargar el arma de un dios con facilidad. Claro que eso excluía a seres humanos como Endou Mamoru, pero al parecer también excluía a seres humanos como Desarm.

Fue así que Aphrodi confirmó que Desarm realmente no era un humano común y corriente, y que tenía que descubrir qué era lo que era diferente respecto a él.

Parados a un lado de la carretera, hicieron algo que Desarm denominó como "auto-stop", levantando un brazo con el pulgar en alto para lograr que algún carro se detuviera y los llevara. El primero en recogerlos fue un chico joven que manejaba un pequeño automóvil negro quien, apenas subirse, inició conversación con Aphrodi. El rubio le lanzó una mirada rara a Desarm cuando el chico le dijo que era "bonita" y le preguntó si podía darle su número.

–¿Qué número?

–El de teléfono.

–Ah… no tengo.

–¿No tienes o no quieres dármelo?

–Desarm es mi novio.

–Pero dijiste que…

–Mentí –el chico le había preguntado antes si eran novios y Aphrodi lo había negado. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que aquel parecía haber sido un error táctico. Desarm se adelantó desde el asiento de atrás por en medio de los dos de adelante, quedando cerca del hombro del chico y mirándole con sus terroríficos ojos negros.

–Hazme un favor, déjanos en la salida a Smolensk, no te molestaremos más –le dijo con una voz que no dejaba lugar a protestas. Aphrodi miró divertido como el chico prácticamente tragaba saliva mientras asentía con nerviosismo.

–Claro, claro.

Cuando se bajaron, observaron al carro alejarse en silencio, de pie a un lado de la carretera. Luego Aphrodi se volteó hacia Desarm.

–Él creyó que yo era una chica, ¿verdad?

Desarm contuvo una risa.

–Eh, sí, eso creo.

Aphrodi le dio un golpe suave en el brazo como refunfuño.

–No te rías.

–No lo hice.

El segundo carro en recogerlos fue una camioneta _pick-up,_ que tenía un área amplia detrás en la que Aphrodi y Desarm subieron, uniéndose a un grupo de otras cuatro personas que ya estaban ahí, dos de las cuales también estaban viajando en auto-stop como ellos. Los otros dos eran unos trabajadores que estaban viajando con sus jefes. Todos estaban maravillados ante la armadura y arma de Aphrodi, y le hicieron mil preguntas que apenas lograba responder.

–¿En dónde te las hicieron?

–En… Japón.

–¿Cuánto te costaron?

–Eh, no estoy seguro, mi padre las pagó…

–¿Y qué haces con ellas?

–Pues… voy a… festivales.

–¿Y eso que traes son lentes de contacto?

La última pregunta había sido dirigida a Desarm. El pelinegro asintió.

–Sí, también me los hicieron en Japón.

Aphrodi sonrió un poco al ver que Desarm usaba su misma explicación.

La camioneta les dejó muy cerca de Smolensk, pero aún les faltaba una pequeña distancia que recorrer. Los últimos en recogerles fueron una pareja de ancianitos que les fueron contando todo sobre su último viaje mientras recorrían la distancia final en dirección a Smolensk. Los dejaron en el centro y, agradeciéndoles, ambos se bajaron. Aphrodi estaba feliz, haciendo comentarios sobre lo amable que era la gente con los completos desconocidos. Desarm escuchaba y asentía, con una sonrisa simple en el rostro.

–¿Y qué haremos ahora?

El pelinegro suspiró y le miró.

–Creo que encontrar un trabajo sería una buena idea.

–¿Un… trabajo?

Aphrodi miró nerviosamente a su alrededor como si de pronto hubiese algo amenazante ahí.

Jamás había trabajado. Jamás. ¿Acaso le había mencionado a Desarm que en su hogar solía tener gente que hacía _**todo**_ por él?

–¿Y… cómo haremos eso?

–Busquemos un hostal. Quizá podamos trabajar y recibir a cambio la estancia.

–Está bien.

Ni siquiera sabía lo que era un hostal, pero siguió a pasito lento a Desarm quien fue recorriendo el centro en búsqueda de dicho lugar.

Preguntaron en varios lugares. Terminaron yéndose de muchos principalmente porque les pedían identificaciones. Aphrodi jamás había tenido una identificación, fuera lo que fuera, y al parecer Desarm tampoco poseía una. Después del mediodía, con los estómagos vacíos, ambos fueron a sentarse junto al río Smolnya, observando a un grupo de cisnes que nadaban por ahí. Unos niños se acercaron para tirarles pedacitos de galletas y papitas, y los dos se dedicaron a observar la escena en silencio por un rato. Las bellas aves llegaban a tener la suficiente confianza como para retirar las papitas de las manos mismas de los niños.

–Qué lindos animales –comentó Aphrodi al aire, mirándolos con una sonrisa en paz. Desarm asintió–. Dime algo, ¿la gente normalmente tiene esas cosas llamadas identificaciones?

–Sí.

–¿Y por qué tú no tienes una?

Vio a una mano de Desarm encresparse sobre su rodilla. El pelinegro no le miró.

–La perdí.

–¿Cómo?

–Me la quitaron.

–¿Quién?

–…

Ahora sí le miró, con un poco de severidad, como regañándole por hacerle tantas preguntas.

–Dime algo, ¿si te digo la verdad sobre mí me dirías la verdad sobre ti?

Desarm guardó silencio por un momento, mirándole a los ojos rojos.

–No sé qué clase de verdad esperas que te diga.

–¿De quién es la sangre en tus pantalones? Por ejemplo.

La expresión de Desarm se deformó a una de completo desconcierto, el ceño fruncido y un leve temblor en los labios. Volteó el rostro, como si no soportara tener a alguien mirándole en ese momento.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Puedo olerlo. Puedo oler muchas cosas. Estuviste andando por muchos días, puedo oler el cansancio en tus piernas. Ese suéter no es tuyo, le pertenecía a alguien más y lo tomaste de algún lado, porque huele a otra persona. La mochila también y la mitad de las cosas que hay en ella. Y tu cuerpo huele a río porque has estado andando junto al río todo este tiempo, y bebiendo de su agua, ¿no es así?

Desarm no respondió.

–También hueles a mentira cuando dices que Desarm es tu nombre. ¿Quién eres, en realidad?

–Desarm es el único nombre que me queda. Por favor no hagas más preguntas.

Aphrodi se inclinó hacia adelante para verle mejor el rostro. Los ojos de lava entre noche se dirigieron sutilmente hacia él. Después volvieron a mirar al suelo.

–Mi verdadero nombre es Afuro. Afuro Terumi, ¿y el tuyo?

Silencio, Desarm no respondió.

–¿No me lo dirás?

–Mira… Aphrodi, me pasó algo que no logro recordar bien, pero perdí a personas que eran demasiado importantes para mí.

Hitomiko. Sus padres. Tsunami.

–Si recuerdo una sola cosa respecto a ellos preferiré estar muerto. Por favor, no preguntes más.

Aphrodi bajó la mirada, asintió suavemente.

–Entiendo. Está bien.

Hubo otro rato de silencio. El viento soplaba y Aphrodi, vestido con una sencilla vestidura blanca y unos pantalones cortos, se encogía por el frío. Llevaba una tela color azul pálido atravesada por el pecho que se había retirado para usarla para cubrirse la espalda y los hombros. Desarm le miró y entonces pasó un brazo por su espalda. Aunque Desarm era frío, su brazo y su cuerpo eran grandes y le protegían del viento. Aphrodi se acurrucó en el abrazo.

–¿Qué…?

Su pregunta se interrumpió cuando se escuchó una explosión. Ambos voltearon en dirección al lugar del que había venido el ruido, viendo como una enorme nube de humo se levantaba cerca del centro de la ciudad. Ambos se miraron. Sin decir nada, Aphrodi se dirigió rápidamente a su armadura y sus armas. Con una velocidad sobrehumana se colocó encima las piezas de plata y cuero y una vez estuvo armado decidió ir en dirección a aquel lugar. Les llegaban los sonidos de gritos y ruidos raros como de metal estrellándose contra piedra o viceversa.

–Aphrodi, ¿qué estás…?

–Estas armas no son para ningún festival medieval, Desarm, son de verdad.

El pelinegro hizo silencio, mirándole y observando la manera completamente en serio en que portaba el arco y la flecha.

–Vamos.

–No, tú no, quédate aquí.

–De ninguna manera.

El aroma a sangre empezó a estallarles en la nariz y ambos miraron en la dirección de donde los gritos alterados seguían proviniendo. No había tiempo para discutir, Aphrodi lo sabía, así que simplemente salió corriendo sin decir más. Su velocidad era mayor a la de un humano normal y sabía que Desarm no podría alcanzarlo.

Excepto que sí lo hizo. Aphrodi le miró con sorpresa cuando notó que el pelinegro corría a su lado. Los pasos de Desarm eran mucho más pesados, pero eran veloces. Ambos se miraron y luego regresaron la vista al frente sin decir nada.

Se adentraron a un río de gente que estaba huyendo por las calles. Algunos carros intentaron huir pero, al verse atrapados entre gente que corría y autos que habían sido abandonados, tuvieron que detenerse y bajar también, uniéndose a la multitud. Aphrodi y Desarm usaron los carros para evitar a la gente, corriendo sobre ellos y saltando de uno a otro con una agilidad que, de no ser por el pánico masivo, habría llamado la atención de más de uno. Recorrieron la avenida principal que les llevaría hasta la parte de la ciudad de la que parecía provenir el tumulto. En minutos se encontraron con una calle completamente vacía y, antes de llegar a la esquina, vieron como un carro aparecía, proveniente de la calle perpendicular, y se estrellaba velozmente contra el edificio de la esquina.

El carro no iba siendo conducido. Había sido lanzado.

Volvieron a mirarse, comunicándose en silencio su sentido de alarma. Fuera lo que fuera que estuviese causando esto, no sólo era extremadamente anormal, sino también terriblemente peligroso. Continuaron su camino hasta llegar a la esquina. Apenas darse vuelta, un nuevo carro fue lanzado en su dirección. Ambos lo esquivaron, separándose al saltar de lados opuestos. Sus miradas se enfocaron en el final de la calle, donde se levantaba una nube de polvo y había un montón de automóviles volteados y en llamas.

Una risa. Llegó a sus oídos una risa.

De pronto, de la nube de polvo empezó a surgir una silueta extraña. Parecía una persona pero tenía algo extraño al frente. Se escucharon tosidos y entonces Aphrodi comprendió lo que estaban viendo. La figura surgió del montón de polvo, y efectivamente era un tipo grande, de piel oscura y enormes ojos rubís. Tenía el cabello negro, ondulado, largo y abundante cayendo sobre sus hombros. Soltaba risotadas sin sentido, tragándose polvo sin que pareciera importarle. De una de sus manos colgaba del cabello una niña pequeña, la cual se retorcía y encogía las piernas, intentando deshacer el agarre en su cabello y con el llanto atorado en la garganta. Aphrodi lo miró con horror, vio a Desarm adelantarse.

–¡Déjala ir!

Los ojos de granate se dirigieron veloz y violentamente en dirección al pelinegro. Su sonrisa se amplió y levantó a la niña.

–¿La quieres?

–Déjala ir en este instante.

Desarm dio pasos hacia él, sin lucir en lo más mínimo intimidado por la presencia. Aphrodi, que había sido lento para reaccionar -por mucho que se jactara de ser un gran guerrero, la realidad era que jamás había librado una batalla real en su vida-, extrajo en ese momento una de sus flechas de diamantina y tensó su arco, dirigiéndolo a la cabeza del moreno. El tipo tenía unas piernas, brazos y torso enormes, menos alto que Desarm pero más corpulento. Miró a Aphrodi, pero la amenaza de su arco pareció no importarle. Regresó su vista a Desarm que se acercaba.

–¿La quieres? –repitió. Entonces la lanzó de una mano a otra, agarrándola esta vez de la cabeza como si fuese una bola de boliche, sólo que sin agujeros. La niña soltó un quejido penoso, y sus manitas seguían intentando quitar a la enorme mano de ella–. Ven, juguemos con ella.

Apretó la mano y clavó los dedos en su cabeza, haciéndole agujeros. Los gritos escabrosos y aterrorizados de la niña bañaron la calle. Los ojos de Aphrodi se abrieron como platos al tiempo que elevaba el arco y le lanzaba una flecha directo a la cabeza. El tipo levantó el cuerpo de la niña y la flecha se clavó en su cabeza diminuta, atravesándola de lado a lado. El tipo se dio cuenta a tiempo de que la flecha no detenía su curso y se inclinó, evitándola. La flecha terminó clavada en la pared del edificio del otro lado, chorreando de sangre. Cuando Aphrodi se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, cayó de rodillas y se llevó la mano libre a la boca. Lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. El tipo lanzó el cuerpo de la niña al suelo como si fuese nada. Se lamió los dedos y sonrió.

–¿Buscamos otra? –le preguntó a Desarm. El pelinegro se había quedado estático. Su mirada descendió al cuerpo inerte de la infante. Luego se dirigió a Aphrodi, encontrándose con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y remordimiento. Por último regresó al moreno, quien ladeó la cabeza, observándole–. ¿Entonces?

Desarm lanzó un grito iracundo cuando se fue encima del tipo. El sujeto lo recibió con una sonrisa en los labios. Desarm intentó derribarlo, sujetándole del cuello con una mano para golpearle con la otra, pero el moreno no cedió ni un milímetro. Por el contrario, hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y entonces, con una fuerza descomunal, se fue hacia adelante, golpeando al pelinegro en el pecho con la cabeza y llevándose su mano a cuestas. El sonido de huesos rompiéndose llegó a los oídos de los tres. Desarm fue despedido hacia atrás, su brazo roto y las costillas de su pecho destrozadas. Entonces el tipo salió corriendo hacia él como un toro, tomándolo de una pierna y, sin detenerse, lo jaló y lo lanzó hacia un edificio, tal como había estado haciendo con los carros. Desarm se estrelló contra una vitrina, despedazándola y desapareciendo en el interior del edificio.

El moreno sonrió con satisfacción. Pero entonces el sonido de una flecha atravesando el aire le hizo voltearse. Apenas alcanzó a esquivarla. Su sonrisa desapareció por dos segundos antes de regresar. Empezó a correr hacia Aphrodi, quien ya tensaba una tercera flecha. El rubio decidió que su cabeza era un objetivo demasiado pequeño, que podía mover con facilidad, pero su cuerpo, en cambio, era grande, así que decidió apuntar hacia él. Lanzó la flecha y logró clavarla en su costado. El tipo gritó y se detuvo. Miró a la flecha con ira y luego a Aphrodi. El rubio, algo sorprendido por su éxito, tardó un segundo de más en preparar la siguiente flecha. El tipo ya estaba encima de él. Saltó como un león abalanzándose sobre su presa, sin embargo, antes de que lograra tocarlo, se detuvo y se estrelló boca abajo contra el suelo, lo que sumergió la flecha más dentro de su cuerpo, haciéndolo gritar. Aphrodi, sorprendido, levantó la mirada para descubrir qué había pasado.

Y ahí frente a él había una criatura que no reconoció. Una figura humanoide enorme, de piel completamente negra, terrorífica. La criatura había asido al moreno del tobillo, deteniéndolo a mitad de su ataque. El tipo volteó el rostro, mirándolo también, y entonces, como si ver a ese gigante negro no lograra amedrentarlo en lo más mínimo, le lanzó una patada con su pierna libre. La patada causó una explosión de energía roja que logró hacer que la criatura le soltara, retrocediendo un poco. Sin embargo, ni medio segundo después ya se le había abalanzado nuevamente. El moreno apenas alcanzó a voltearse, quedando boca arriba, antes de que la bestia se le lanzara encima. Empezaron a forcejear, lanzándose golpes monstruosos que habrían matado a cualquier ser humano normal, pero que sólo ellos parecían lograr resistir.

Aphrodi no sabía qué hacer. No sabía de dónde había salido esa criatura. Tan sólo sabía que le había salvado la vida. Con la respiración agitada, decidió que necesitaba saber cómo estaba Desarm, así que, caminando sin darles la espalda, se dirigió hacia el edificio en el que Desarm había sido arrojado. Tras confirmar que ninguno desistía de la batalla por él, Aphrodi ingresó al edificio.

Vio los restos de la destrucción que el cuerpo de Desarm había provocado, sintió también el olor de su sangre. Sin embargo, no lograba verlo por ningún lado. Miró de un lado a otro, aguzando sus sentidos, pero no lograba detectar nada que le dijera en dónde se encontraba. Entonces vio algo sobre el suelo, tela negra y rota. Reconoció que era el suéter de Desarm, hecho extrañamente pedazos. Frunció el ceño, tomándolo y luego mirando hacia afuera.

¿Acaso era posible?

Escuchó un gruñido gutural y luego vio al enemigo saliendo despedido por la calle, rodando sobre el asfalto y deshaciéndose la piel. La enorme criatura negra salió en su persecución. Entonces Aphrodi salió del edificio, observándole.

Tenía un largo cabello negro que caía por su espalda desnuda.

Sí, su espalda estaba desnuda, pero sus piernas no. Portaba pantalones, y botas.

Los pantalones y las botas de Desarm.

Aphrodi se llevó una mano a la boca, frunciendo el ceño, cuando entendió la verdad. La criatura que era Desarm cayó al suelo tras recibir un golpe del otro, quien empezaba a lucir exhausto, su costado sangrante, y sin inmutarse volvió a levantarse y abalanzarse sobre el moreno. El tipo parecía haber perdido su actitud de diversión previa, lucía cansado y deseoso de salir de ahí.

Antes de que Desarm se le volviera a acercar, el tipo levantó ambas manos y las estrelló contra el suelo con fuerza. Causó una explosión llena de fuego y electricidad roja que mandó a Aphrodi despedido hacia atrás. El dios cayó encima de un carro y resbaló por él, terminando en el pavimento del otro lado. No sabía que había pasado con Desarm, quien había estado más cerca de la explosión. Por un momento el rubio no se movió, sintiéndose algo desorientado, pero se puso de pie cuando la urgencia de saber si Desarm estaba bien volvió a apoderarse de él. Empezó a mirar a los alrededores. No tardó en distinguir la figura oscura del pelinegro levantándose, varios metros más lejos de él. Parecía herido y sobre el suelo caía su sangre roja, pero él se movía como si nada. Aphrodi vio las pupilas centelleantes que ahora parecían dos luces en medio de la oscuridad moverse como buscando algo. Se toparon repentinamente con él y, antes de que el dios pudiese hacer nada, Desarm se fue contra él.

Aphrodi no entendía. Un golpe fuertísimo lo lanzó a varios metros de distancia, cayendo por fortuna sobre su casco y armadura que hasta ahora le habían protegido bastante bien de los golpes. Giró y se levantó sobre sus cuatro extremidades, mirando a Desarm que ya estaba dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia él. Entendió que el pelinegro iba a seguirle atacando y que tenía que hacer algo, pero no sabía qué. Ya no había señales del otro tipo, así que ahora Aphrodi era su único objetivo. El rubio intentó salir corriendo, pero en segundos Desarm le alcanzó, le tomó del muslo y lo lanzó contra una pared. Aphrodi se estrelló con fuerza, sintiendo el dolor en todo su torso y cabeza, que a pesar de la armadura fueron dañados. No alcanzó a levantarse antes de que Desarm volviera a acercarse a él, tomándolo esta vez por el cuello y levantándolo con suma facilidad, como si fuese un pequeño animal. Su cuello estaba desprotegido. Soltó un quejido ahogado cuando sintió la presión descomunal de la mano de Desarm apretándolo. Empezó a luchar contra los dedos negros, agitándose de manera tan similar a la niña que había muerto –que él mató–. Se preguntó si acaso esta sería la manera de Desarm de vengar la muerte de la niña y por un momento decidió rendirse. Dejó de luchar y sus manos cayeron a sus lados, Desarm presionó más y sabía que en segundos su cuello estaría roto.

Algunas gotas de su sangre resbalaron desde una herida en su cabeza, deslizándose por su rostro y goteando finalmente sobre los dedos de Desarm.

Desarm le soltó de golpe, dejándole caer. Confundido, Aphrodi vio como parecía gritar de dolor, soltando gruñidos bestiales y sosteniéndose la mano sobre la que había caído su sangre. Repentinamente, la mano de Desarm empezó a cambiar de color. Y después el resto de su cuerpo. Empezó a encogerse y su piel volvía a tornarse pálida, el negro cediendo como si fuera tragado por el blanco. Los gruñidos se convirtieron en gritos humanos y un Desarm humano terminó cayendo de rodillas sobre el suelo, agitado. Aphrodi se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió hacia él, agachándose a su lado.

–¿Desarm? ¿Estás bien?

El pelinegro le miró, respirando como si acabase de correr cien maratones. Ni siquiera podía hablar.

–Me salvaste la vida, gracias.

Omitió el hecho de que también había estado a punto de arrancársela. Desarm le miró con lo que pareció genuina confusión. Como si no esperara de ninguna manera en el mundo que Aphrodi le dijera eso.

Numerosos pasos los alertaron. Levantaron la mirada para ver aparecer al final de la calle a un grupo grande de personas armadas y uniformadas. Aphrodi se puso de pie y ayudó a Desarm a hacer lo mismo. Después levantó una mano y susurró una palabra.

– _Kom._

Las flechas que había lanzado, con excepción de la que le había dado al moreno, volaron hasta su mano. Se estremeció cuando sintió la flecha con sangre tocar su piel.

–¡Atención, hemos localizado a los agresores! –escucharon decir a un hombre por un radiotransmisor. El rubio y el pelinegro se miraron. Cuando regresaron la mirada a los uniformados, se dieron cuenta de que todos estaban posicionándose para apuntar sus armas hacia ellos. Aphrodi dio un paso hacia atrás.

–Desarm…

–Tenemos que irnos.

Una mano jalando de su brazo le hizo empezar a moverse de inmediato. Escucharon disparos pero se escudaron con algunos carros, y la velocidad de ambos les hizo lograr escabullirse pronto por otra calle de modo que quedaron fuera de su radio de ataque. Escucharon helicópteros acercándose, motocicletas, y les quedó muy clara una cosa.

En Smolensk no había nada para ellos.

* * *

 _ **Debo admitir que estos dos me gustan bastante juntos.**_

 _ **Por favor recuerden que los escritores dedicamos mucho tiempo y cariño a escribir fics, si te gusta mi trabajo no hay mejor manera de decirlo que con un review.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega, la penúltima antes de empezar con la historia principal.  
**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **One-shots publicados:**_

 _ **Touko, la Agente**_

 _ **Endou, el Héroe**_

 _ **Osamu, el Monstruo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Los próximos one-shots:**_

 _ **Hiroto, el Millonario**_

 _ **Fuusuke, el Ladrón  
**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer~**_


End file.
